Study Buddies
by DoctorWhale
Summary: Giselle is driven to her wit's end. How can she possibly study for the big test when her study partner Duplica is being so deliberately annoying? ImitatedPerfectionShipping, one-shot.
"Hey, what'cha lookin' at, Giselle?"

Giselle could have sworn that she felt a vein begin to throb in her forehead at the sound of the peppy voice behind her. Keeping one eye on the textbook, she glanced with her other eye toward the other girl. "The same thing _you_ should be looking at, Duplica." she said in a calm tone that sounded remarkably strained, It will help on the test, which is only two days away, you know."

It was just Giselle's bad luck that her class had been assigned to partners for studying, and that her's was the ever-annoying Duplica Imite. Giselle's superior attitude made her one of Duplica's favorite people to be a complete nuisance to as well, and she had not hesistated to invite herself over to the beautiful "superstar's" house to study with her...which she proceeded to not do in the slightest.

"Aw, I've read through all that in class already!" Duplica said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I thought we were gonna actually apply the lessons ourselves!"

Giselle turned both eyes back to the book, not looking at Duplica while replying "Our class doesn't do such things and you know it. If you're not going to read, then find something else to occupy you and your underdeveloped attention span without distracting me."

For a while, all was quiet. Giselle smirked to herself. _"Well, well. It seems like Miss Copycat is a better listener than I'd given her credit for."_

This thought was soon dashed when Duplica, lying on Giselle's bed, turned on a portable video game console and began playing at top volume. Giselle began grinding her flawless pearly teeth together as the bleeps and boops of the game's sound effects and music invaded her ears. Finally, she gave a frustrated yell and stood up, turing around and glaring at Duplica. It took a few seconds before Duplica caught the other girl's gaze. "What? You told me to occupy myself!" 

"I meant something to occupy yourself with QUIETLY!" Giselle retorted.

Duplica couldn't help but snicker at the irony of which word she had chosen to raise her voice while saying. "OK, OK!" Duplica reasurred her study partner, "I'll turn the volume down."

"Thank you." Giselle said as she sat back down and resumed looking over her book.

It wasn't long, however, before Duplica began to hum the game's music and make its sound effects all on her own, which was arguably even more distracting for Giselle! "DUPLICA!" Giselle shouted as she stood up again, this time actually pushing her chair to the floor as she did so.

"Sorry! I can't help myself, this game just doesn't feel right without sound!" Duplica said while trying and failing not to smile.

Giselle stormed over to her bed and snatched the game console straight out of the other girl's hands. "You're doing all this on purpose, aren't you?" she said in an accusing tone, "You want me to fail on the test!"

Duplica laughed. "No, no, Giselle! That's not it! I'm not gonna hang around your house forever, and I know that once I'm gone you'll stay up all night studying and get the best score on the test as a result!"

This took Giselle by surprise. "Then why are you distracting me like this?"

There was a strange gleam in Duplica's eyes now, and she smirked as she replied "Maybe, since I know you're gonna ace that test anyway, I wanted you to use the free time you had with me doing other stuff. Maybe play a game with me. On this bed. Yeah...maybe that's why."

Giselle stood in silence for a while, pondering what Duplica had just said as if it were a question on a test. Duplica very suddenly reached out toward Giselle, who assumed she was trying to take her game console back. To her surprise, Duplica's hands instead wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her forward, making her drop the console as she yelled and fell face-first on top of her bed. Duplica then turned her around so that she was lying on her back, the green-haired girl directly above her now.

"D-Duplica! Wh-what are you-!?" Giselle began to ask, her cheeks reddening and feeling very warm.

But she was cut off by Duplica leaning her face in closer, until it was mere inches apart from Giselle's prettier one.

"So?" she asked with an even wider, more suggestive smirk on her lips, "How about it, Giselle? Wanna play with me?"


End file.
